


栗子盛宴

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 崔韩率道谢后就拉上车门，走进那个熟悉的小别墅，灯火通明的别墅昭示着这个夜晚的不平凡，潮湿的草泥粘在他的鞋边，他往着台架上随便蹭了蹭鞋底就继续往里去。刚走进去没多少路就是室内游泳池，室内游泳池的四周都是透明玻璃，这会子全沾满了雾气。崔韩率眯着眼睛看，在雾气中有两个交叠的人影，他尝试看清是谁，但在尝试失败后果断放弃。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	栗子盛宴

崔韩率跑完行程之后就急匆匆坐上车，“哥，麻烦你送我去加坪了。”“哦，你们难得放假，多在那边好好休息。”经纪人发动车辆，崔韩率看着不断震动的手机，心里回答着，不是这样的。

崔韩率道谢后就拉上车门，走进那个熟悉的小别墅，灯火通明的别墅昭示着这个夜晚的不平凡，潮湿的草泥粘在他的鞋边，他往着台架上随便蹭了蹭鞋底就继续往里去。刚走进去没多少路就是室内游泳池，室内游泳池的四周都是透明玻璃，这会子全沾满了雾气。崔韩率眯着眼睛看，在雾气中有两个交叠的人影，他尝试看清是谁，但在尝试失败后果断放弃。

明明可以直接去看明白，为什么要站在外面猜呢？

那个小巧又骄傲的哥哥被人压在玻璃上，压着的人正是那个薄如纸片的哥哥。

在听见他打开门声音的时候，全圆佑转过来头看，毫不诧异地点点头：“跑完行程了？”接着就把身下趴在玻璃上的李知勋扭过身，全圆佑捏住他的下巴迫使李知勋抬起头，“勋啊，韩率来了。”

李知勋呜咽着说不出话，他的双手被全圆佑高举过头顶，一双腿无力地跪在地上，被全圆佑从后进入形成了一个无法逃脱的姿势，每当他意图撑起身子挣开全圆佑的钳制，全圆佑不仅紧追不放，而且将李知勋的身子重新往下压，反倒进入得更深。

“韩率……啊……”

“看到弟弟要说什么，我刚刚教过你的，都忘记了吗？”全圆佑这人有时候很拧巴，李知勋都哭得说不出完整句子了，他还是要求李知勋按照自己的命令说话。崔韩率也蹲下身，李知勋本就生得白皙，在相对封闭的环境里，情动的李知勋更是通体泛着粉红，崔韩率的手往着热水池里走了一趟，全当是在洗了一次手，伸手握住李知勋那吐着水的可怜的前端，“哥，圆佑哥让你和我说什么，我好想知道啊。”

“全圆佑……大混蛋……”李知勋带着哭腔喊出声，全圆佑更用力地顶进去，李知勋又发出一声呻吟，全圆佑咬着李知勋的耳朵：“不乖的孩子，知勋明明答应我要听话的。”崔韩率含住李知勋的前端，能唱出漂亮rap的嘴正伺候着漂亮哥哥。“韩率不要……呜啊……”李知勋向后瑟缩身子，却让全圆佑进去更深了些。

全圆佑终于是松开了李知勋的手，改而揉搓着他的前胸，小小的茱萸被掌握在他人手里，李知勋声音本就又尖又细，发出的呻吟也格外婉转，连声喊着不要。“知勋为什么在这么努力吃我的鸡巴，看来真是很喜欢被操吧。”“没有……不是……”李知勋拼命否认着，崔韩率恶意地用舌头顶着铃口，无辜又纯情的混血儿抬起他精致的脸蛋：“哥哥为什么要说谎。”配合着崔韩率的话，全圆佑也停下动作：“不诚实的孩子不许吃饭。”

身后的热物停下动作，让李知勋难受了好一会儿，他想要按捺住自己的欲望，但后穴的空虚叫嚣着，他控制不住地扭动着自己的腰身，“圆佑……圆佑……圆佑……”李知勋喃喃着，似乎全世界的话都能用“圆佑”两个字来说，崔韩率又吮吸一次李知勋的性器，口水都从嘴角流下，崔韩率满不在乎地用衣袖抹去，“哥怎么一做爱就变成格鲁特了，只会喊圆佑哥的名字，我想听哥说更多的话。”全圆佑喜欢极了这个只会喊他名字的格鲁特，他掰过李知勋的脑袋和他接吻，舌尖爱惜地描绘着着李知勋的上颚，李知勋的身子又开始颤抖，全圆佑太了解他的敏感点，连这样特别又隐蔽的地方都在全圆佑面前无所遁形。

崔韩率并不甘心作为旁观者，他改用手握住性器，咬着李知勋的乳尖，将粉红色变作红色才肯罢休，而被全圆佑堵住嘴的李知勋没法喊疼，只能用鼻子发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，这平时气势汹汹的人现在不得了的惹人怜惜。

“知勋，乖，说一说我刚刚教你的话，说给韩率听。”全圆佑从李知勋身子里退出来，哄着李知勋说话，李知勋呜咽着说：“哥哥，我想被哥哥操……”

这听得崔韩率头脑发胀，全圆佑自然有眼色地将李知勋让给他，李知勋再度被填满。

崔韩率感觉有些不对，他问：“哥，射在里面了？”“在水池里射了一次，怕弄脏水池就直接抱着他出来了，但在里面又硬了一次。”全圆佑这身下还是硬着，崔韩率又问：“知勋哥呢？”“射过两次了。”

全圆佑将李知勋那双纤细的手握在自己的性器上，想用这个给自己纾解纾解，崔韩率将李知勋放倒在地上，冰冷的地砖闹得李知勋哼哼唧唧地喊疼，崔韩率一边顶弄一边说：“哥那天录音的时候骂我真得好凶，那时候我就想好了，今天的哥一定要在我身子底下被我骂，所以等下我骂哥的话，哥在做完之后不许记仇。”见李知勋没有回应，崔韩率又狠狠顶了进去，“听到就要回话！”“好……好……”李知勋早就说不出话了，全圆佑也跟着说：“最近知勋也说我歌词写得不好，今天我也要在知勋身上找回面子。”

“贱货，屁股撅起来。”崔韩率又让李知勋翘起屁股，“在舞台上扭成那个样子，想勾引谁？”全圆佑握住李知勋的腰身：“腰这么软，是不是被我们操软了？”“舌头还乱吐，想吃鸡巴了？”李知勋伸手搂住全圆佑的脖子，想要从全圆佑伸手找到支撑点。全圆佑的手爬上李知勋的大腿内侧，“上舞台穿短裤也不知道穿打底裤，差点让我在舞台上硬起来，小骚货生来就会勾引人。”

李知勋被这一连串的话刺激得又开始哭了，他打着哭嗝的模样既可怜又可爱，全圆佑吻了吻他，“知勋乖了，我不说了我不说了。”崔韩率也赶紧安抚起身上的哥哥，将李知勋调转了身，让两个人面面相对。李知勋的敏感点被崔韩率碾了个完全，不自觉地开始摇动屁股，“韩率，我还要，我还要……”崔韩率加快动作，全圆佑贴上李知勋的后背，啃咬着李知勋的肩窝和脖颈。

崔韩率和李知勋几乎是同时到达高潮，全圆佑将还在喘着粗气的李知勋从崔韩率身上扯出，双双摔进水池，在水底经过漫长而窒息的接吻，全圆佑抱着李知勋露出水面，湿漉漉的脑袋咳嗽个不停，全圆佑亲亲他的脸颊：“我还没结束。”热水和性器同时贯穿李知勋的身体，经受许久性爱的李知勋再次发出尖叫。

水池上的崔韩率饶有兴趣地看着两个人，模模糊糊之间听到了锅碗碰撞的声音，“有人在厨房吗？”“顺荣他们在那。”


End file.
